The invention is based on a vehicle brake system as defined hereinafter.
In a vehicle brake system of this generic type, known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,226 a so-called brake pressure source selection valve is embodied as a 3/2-way electromagnet valve, and has an electric circuit for controlling the valve. The electric circuit is connected to at least two piston position switches; these switches are actuatable by pistons of a first and second pressure fluid holder. Producing this electromagnet valve, its connection cables and its electrical control is disadvantageously expensive in terms of engineering effort. There is also the disadvantage that the piston seals of the second pressure fluid holder are exposed to high pulsating pressures only during occasional anti-skid operation, and between these times tend to seize and then wear during anti-skid operation.